The present invention relates to architectural accent assemblies and more particularly to panels which are used to cover fixed structures such as the sides of buildings and support columns or the like.
Present day architectural standards require that the support structures for multi-floored buildings must be covered to provide an aesthetically appealing external appearance. The requisite appearance is generally obtained by using panels that may be flat, circular or oval shaped.
Methods and apparatus for attaching such panels to a support column have taken many forms. In one such arrangement, the abutting longitudinal edges of adjacent panel segments are bent at right angles toward the support structure. One of the segments is fastened directly to the column while being provided with a clip on its right-angled face, such clip having an upwardly facing hook thereon. The right angled face of the other panel segment is provided with a slot into which the hook is received, so that the slotted panel segment is hung on the clip-bearing panel segment, which in turn is fixed to the support structure.
Another method and apparatus for joining two sections of a cover assembly uses a turn bolt type of arrangement. Again, the panel segments have right-angle faces which provide longitudinal flanges. Each panel segment has an elongated hole in its flange, and adjacent flanges are positioned with a space therebetween. A pivoting T-shaped clip is inserted in between the panels and rotated to engage each of the panels through the elongated holes. Brackets are fastened to the support structure and the T-shaped clips are then tightened to the brackets by set screws.
A third method and apparatus for joining two cover panel segments includes a keyhole slot type of arrangement. The panel segments are provided with flanges as described above and a screw extends from one flange. The screw has a head with a diameter larger than that of its shank. A slot, in the shape of an inverted keyhole, is provided on the flange of a second segment of the cover for receiving the screw head in a known manner within the large part of the slot. The slotted panel is then lowered so that the narrow portion of the slot engages the shank of the screw.
Each of these arrangements have similar problems in permitting accurate alignment and easy mounting of the panels. In the keyhole slot arrangement, a further problem is encountered in the play which results when the screw does not have the exact length necessary to permit a snug engagement of the flange of the second section. When the screw head does not extend far enough, the cover cannot be set in place, and when it extends too far, the cover remains loosely attached and may vibrate or rattle with any movement of the structure to which it is attached.
A fourth type of arrangement for attaching aesthetically pleasing covers on support structures is one which uses industrial strength velcro. This type of arrangement is extremely expensive and requires a high level of precision for proper positioning of the various portions of the covers. In this method, velcro is attached along the lengths of the support structures and covers, and the cover sections are then pressed in place on the support structure. Once the two elements are joined, they must be separated completely in order to correct any misalignment. Also, since the cover and structure do not securely lock together, an additiona force is required to ensure permanent mating.
In another type of known arrangement in which the sections of column covers are set in place, a two step joining procedure is required. A bracket having slots arranged for enveloping flanges is fixed to the permanent structure. The cover panels have flanges which bend around to provide an abbreviated surface parallel to the main surface of the covering, and the slots on the brackets are configured to receive those abbrviated surfaces. A space is provided between the panels and a plug is inserted in that space for holding the portions of the cover in place. While this type of assembly simplifies installation it leaves a wide gap between sections of a column cover. Furthermore, additional assembly time is required for the multi-step procedure.
All of the foregoing structures require a high degree of accuracy and precision in aligning two sections of the architectural coverings, both in the horizontal and vertical directions, while failing to provide a desirable degree of strength. These difficulties provide for increased installation expenses and undesirable final results.